Dead Wrong
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: What if it Janes wife wasn t as innocent as she was made out to be, the daughter he loved and cherished wasn t really his and it sends him into a stage of fury and rage?  Is Red John too close to home? Entry for the August Jello forever challenge 2010.


Hey guys, I admit this is quite different somehow to my usual FF. This idea came from a conversation my mammy, my sister and I had before the season 2 finale of TM here where I`m from.

Basically, what if it turned out Janes wife wasn`t as innocent as she was made out to be and the daughter he loved and cherished wasn`t really his?

Hope you enjoy and this is my entry to **Jello ****forever`s august challenge—**_**Past tense**_**-**

**xxx-.**

Tears streamed down his face as he dipped his shaking hand into the fresh pool of blood that lay around his wife and daughter. His wives blank, chocolate coloured eyes stared hauntingly back at him, her usually porcelain features matted in a layer of blood. Her blood.

He moved his hand in a circular movement in a clockwise direction, standing back once his masterpiece had been completed. Once time passed, the smiley face began to cry...and seemed to stay like that for the hours that followed.

He sat against the opposite wall, staring between the bloody smiley face and his family. He had murdered them, slit the throat of the two people that meant the world to him.

Was it an act of rage or was it something much worse, that he couldn`t put an answer to because his reason was a mixture of both. His body shook violently as he stared at his wife and his daughter, feeling betrayed by the woman he thought he loved and who loved him back. He stood and stared down at them, this wasn`t right. She shouldn`t have done what she did!

_**-Earlier that evening...-**_

He kept staring at screen before him, this couldn`t be possible! Vanessa loved him, hell he loved her! How could she do this to him? Her whole life a lie? He stormed out of the interrogation room of the CBI offices and raced to his car. He wanted answers and he wanted them fast. Pressing his foot down on the gas pedal, he tore up the road, passing out cars that were too slow for his speed and progressed toward the wealthy area of city. His knuckles quickly became white from the tight grip he held of the steering wheel and his eyes burned over with rage, until he pulled up outside his villa.

A Ferrari sat near the door and he could hear screams and shouts of pleasure coming from his bedroom windows, he noticed the shadow of his daughter run toward the door to greet him and he wandered up the steps, slowly and warily; until lily embraced him tightly.

"Daddy, you`re home!"

"Yea, I`m here little girl" he smiled, stroking down her blonde curls and lifted her up; allowing her to sit at his hip and walked into the kitchen, pouring her a glass of milk and set out a plate of cookies and began to make his journey upstairs. Hopefully the truth of his wives affair would be unveiled or else the agents of the CBI had seriously messed up. Each footstep felt like it took longer than the last, his breathing had become laboured until he reached the top of the staircase; carefully and quietly making his way to his and his wives bedroom. He stood outside it for a few moments, shutting his eyes for a brief second then coming to the task of actually opening the door. The door squeaked as it opened, no alerting his wife of his presence as he had expected, like he always expected but tonight was different.

He walked further into the room and turned left and pulled back the curtains that left their bed separated from the rest of the room and watched as a mop of dark hair came from beneath the sheets and stared at him wide eyed.

"David what are you-" Once Vanessa spotted Janes face, both their hearts shattered in that moment. He stuttered something then yelled at David to get the hell out of his house and the muscular man nodded and picked up his clothes gathered on the floor and left without a goodbye. Vanessa pulled the sheets up to under her chin and let tears fall rapidly down her face, this wasn`t how she had wanted him to find out.

"Patrick I-"

"You inconsiderable bitch" he seethed, his fists curling up with rage.

"Patrick please I can ex-"

"No Vanessa, no you can`t. How could you do this? How could you betray me like this? Lie to me all these years?"

"Patrick, I`m sorry, I`ll leave, I`m sorry" she apologized, slipping on her shirt then putting on her jeans. She pulled her hair into a ponytail then slid past him and out the door, grabbing a duffle bag on her way out the door and began to run down the stairs.

"Vanessa you can`t just up and leave after apologising for lying to me!" He exclaimed, flailing his hands about in the air.

"Patrick, really I should leave...Lily?" she called for her daughter, while Jane chased after her and grabbed her arm.

"You`re hurting me" she whined, trying to get him to release his tight grip as she stared at him with terrified eyes.

"You hurt _me_"

"Patrick I didn`t want it to turn out this way"

"Either did _I_" he admitted, and she stared at him wide eyes instantly letting the duffle bag fall to her feet and let her hands hang limply by her sides. A stray strand of hair fell into her eyes and she brushed it away with her fingers while anger swelled up in Jane`s eyes, beads of sweat dancing across his skin and forming on the lines of his palms. She called out for her daughter again and lily came running out from the kitchen and into the large slate floored hall and gazed up at her father, then to her mom.

"Daddy why is mommy crying?" she questioned as he took lily by the hand and led her upstairs, prompting Vanessa to go ahead.

"Daddy, are you mad at me"

"No lily, I`m not mad at you" he replied simply, until they reached lily`s bedroom and they all wandered in, Jane closing the door behind them.

"Patrick, don`t do this"

"Daddy why are you holding a knife? That`s dangerous!"

"Patrick, she`s only 6, please Patrick she loves you" Vanessa continued to beg as her husband glanced over and back at them in rage, his grasp on the knife tightening by the second.

"Why should I listen to you, you`re probably lying to me again!" he yelled, which made lily cry and she snuggled under her duvet cover; as her mom jumped for her husband and everything was silent from then on. She quickly dozed off in the comfort of her own bed, spiralling into the darkness...

Tears streamed down his face as he dipped his shaking hand into the fresh pool of blood that lay around his wife and daughter. His wives blank, chocolate coloured eyes stared hauntingly back at him, her usually porcelain features matted in a layer of blood. Her blood.

He moved his hand in a circular movement in a clockwise direction, standing back once his masterpiece had been completed. Once time passed, the smiley face began to cry...and seemed to stay like that for the hours that followed.

He sat against the opposite wall, staring between the bloody smiley face and his family. He had murdered them, slit the throat of the two people that meant the world to him.

**XXX**

**-January 22****nd**** 2007-**

Patrick Jane sat on his couch, staring at the woman before him. To him, she was beautiful, her long raven hair perfectly shaped her face and her eyes met his every few moments. He was actually quite fond of this place now, he had stunning views from the windows, almost complete control over the red john case and was going to be teamed up with a beautiful woman.

The aging man, turned back toward Jane and smiled briefly before introducing the two to each other.

"Mr. Patrick Jane, this is your new boss; Agent Teresa Lisbon" She held out her hand and he took a sturdy grasp and shook it, her eyes twinkled as did his and they held eye contact for longer than intended, but he had his famous grin plastered crossed his face, masking everything that he had ever done before.

"It`s a pleasure Agent Lisbon, Patrick Jane" he nodded and she smiled brightly, continuing to hold eyes contact with him while he took in all information he could gather from her handed him his badge and he secured it to his vest, straightened it up and grinned back toward her.

No one would suspect a thing.

Now he was Patrick Jane, the ex Tv fraud whose wife and daughter was tragically murdered by a serial killer named Red John.

Everything he did, all his mistakes would be forgotten.

His life, His family and his friends.

Were all _Past tense_.


End file.
